


Knuckles

by SofaKills



Series: Peach Pink Royals [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: Inazuma discovering something new about her beloved Queen.





	Knuckles

Of all the things that Inazuma noticed first, after Ivankov’s presence became something breathtaking rather than intimidating, it was their hands. Always covered in some manner of gloves, often made with the same fuchsia material that they had a soft spot for.

 

He wondered what it would be like to remove those gloves, and see the hands that were hiding beneath. 

 

She wondered if they were scarred, worn from years of battles, training, and cooking. Did they paint their nails? Did they have calluses? Would their nails be bitten down, or neatly trimmed? 

 

When he finally moved past his own hesitation, and found himself as a precious part of their life, he was in turn given a chance to see what he’d been pondering about all this time. 

 

“Vell?” Ivankov asked, a glint of amusement in their gaze as they gauged his reaction. 

 

Inazuma didn’t immediately respond, and instead gently took their hand in her own. She let her thumb gently run across Ivankov’s knuckles, from the back of their hand to the tips of their fingers, and then gently kissed each one. 

 

“Beautiful, as I thought.”

The smile Ivankov offered in return for those words was almost blinding, but Inazuma only found himself watching fondly, quietly vowing to never forget it. 


End file.
